


Patty-Cake

by Anonymous



Series: Parental Prinxiety [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Age Play Caregiver Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Age Play Little Logic | Logan Sanders, Age Play Little Morality | Patton Sanders, Age Regression/De-Aging, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, Movie Night, Non-Sexual Age Play, not much i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Roman tried to squash down his concern as best he could."We just asked how your day has been. You alright, Pat?"Patton seemed to swallow heavily."Doing just great, kiddo! Nothing to worry about!"Ok. So there was definitely something to worry about.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Parental Prinxiety [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132841
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94
Collections: Anonymous





	Patty-Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, title will probably change. If anyone comes up with any better ones, feel free to let me know. 
> 
> Warnings:  
> \- nothing, as far as I'm aware. 
> 
> If there's anything you spot that may require a warning, please tell me.

Dinner was a quiet affair.  
  
Logan had locked himself away in his room, refusing to come out, or even acknowledge that he was being called for dinner.  
  
Really, Roman wished the exchange had gone better. Wished that they'd pushed more, wished that they'd refused when he'd told them to just leave him alone. Wished that they were able to get through to him. But no, Logan was stubborn as a mule when he wanted to be.  
  
He and Virgil hadn't seen the Logical Side since that day, nearly a week ago. Logan had been keeping himself scarce, and Roman could only hope that the reason he didn't show at breakfast times was because he had already eaten earlier.   
  
"So, uh, how's your day been, Pat?" He heard Virgil ask, and cringed in sympathy at the awkward attempt at breaking the palpable tension that had settled over the room.  
  
No reply.  
  
"Pat?"  
  
Roman prodded gently, saving Virgil from the embarrassment of having to repeat himself. The Side shot him a grateful look.  
  
Patton's head jerked up sharply from where it had been smushed against his hand. He plastered a, clearly forced, smile across his face.  
  
"W-what was that, kiddo?" The usual term of endearment came out detached, almost as if Patton had forgotten to add it.  
  
Roman tried to squash down his concern as best he could.  
"We just asked how your day has been. You alright, Pat?"  
  
Patton seemed to swallow heavily.  
"Doing just great, kiddo! Nothing to worry about!"  
  
Ok. So there was definitely something to worry about.  
  
Roman slid out of his seat, moving to a seat closer to Patton. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Virgil do the same. He forced himself to keep his posture casual and relaxed; too much stiffness would scare Patton. He was a delicate soul.  
  
"You don't look very ok. Remember what we said about covering up? You can talk to us about anything, you know that, right?"  
  
Patton either didn't want to answer that question, or didn't know how, because he simply dropped his head back onto the heel of his palm and resumed pushing his food around with his fork. None of it had even been eaten, Roman noticed, just pushed aside. He glanced at Virgil, who shrugged helplessly at him.  
  
Gently, he reached out, pulling the fork from Patton's grasp. The Side let him, slumping forward onto the table completely, resting his head on his folded arms, after pushing his plate away from him.  
  
"What's the matter, Pop star? Don't you want it? You worked so hard on making dinner..." Virgil asked, brow furrowed in concern. Roman didn't miss the way Patton flinched at the nickname he was normally so fond of.  
  
Patton mumbled something into his arms.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"'M not hungry..."  
  
"That's alright," Roman forced a smile. "You can just eat later, if you get hungry."  
  
Virgil hesitated, then placed a gentle hand on Patton's forearm.  
  
"Hey, Pat, would you look up for me?"  
  
Patton complied, propping his chin up on his folded arms, revealing slightly fogged up glasses and eyes brimming with exhaustion. Virgil leaned over, placing the back of his hand on Patton's forehead.  
  
"No fever," he muttered, more to himself than to the other two. "You feeling sick or anything?"  
  
They received a gentle head shake in reply. There was a beat of silence as Roman wracking his brain for any other reasons why Patton was acting so off.  
  
"C-can I-" Patton cut himself off abruptly.  
  
Both Roman and Virgil leaned forward, trying to look as encouraging as possible.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Pat, you can ask us anything."  
  
Patton unfolded his arms, leaning back on his chair and curling in on himself. He picked at his nails, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"No, doesn't matter. 'S stupid..."  
  
Roman shook his head as soon as the words escaped Patton's mouth.  
  
"Nothing you could ever ask us is stupid, Patton. There's no such thing as a stupid question."

Patton glanced up, eyes shining with vulnerability.  
  
"Really? Not even when you asked Logan if the Sun was a planet?"  
  
Roman flushed red.  
"I-"  
  
He was cut off by Virgil.  
"Well, maybe there are _some_ stupid questions. But those are Roman's speciality, you're too smart for that."   
  
Roman's embarrassment was worth it for the timid giggle that Patton let out.  
  
"C-can I have a hug?"

Roman surpressed the sigh of relief that threatened to escape him. It obviously took a lot of effort for Patton to ask that, and he didn't want to downplay the Side's anxiety at all. He shuffled his chair closer, opening his arms.  
  
"Course you can, Pat."  
  
He expected Patton to lean over and hug him, or maybe stand up to give him a proper hug. What he didn't expect was for Patton to rise from his chair and slide onto his lap, throwing his arms and legs around Roman. He tried not to stiffen in surprise as Patton's face came to rest in the crook of his neck. His glasses poked Roman's neck, but he didn't dare say a word.  
  
Roman locked eyes with Virgil across the table, the Anxious Side's shocked face confirming that he wasn't hallucinating. He placed an uncertain hand on the back of Patton's head, threading his fingers through the baby hairs on the back of his neck. Patton seemed to like that, sinking further into his embrace with a satisfied hum.  
  
"Thank you," he mumbled shyly into Roman's shoulder. Up until that moment, shy was not a word Roman would've associated with Patton at all.  
  
But it was true, all the bubbliness had disappeared entirely from the Moral Side, leaving behind an endearing shyness in its place. Roman wanted to wrap him up in a million blankets and never let the world touch him again.  
  
"You know you can talk to us, right?" Roman reiterated. "We don't have to talk now, or ever, if that's what you want. But I hope you know that you have me and Virgil to turn to if you ever need anyone, padre."

Patton flinched violently.  
  
"P-please don't..." He whimpered.  
  
Roman shared a worried glance with Virgil over Patton's head.  
  
"Don't do what, Pat?" He asked softly.  
  
"Call me that..."  
  
Well, that was new. Patton usually treasured that nickname with all his heart. Roman decided to prod just a little further.  
  
"I won't, don't worry. Any reason why?"  
  
Patton pressed himself closer to Roman. He tightened his arm around Patton's waist in response.  
  
"Don't wanna be dad right now..."  
  
Roman met eyes with Virgil once again. The Anxious Side looked just as stunned as he did. He shoved down his questions for later, though, his first priority was Patton.  
  
"That's ok," he murmured, in what he hoped was a soothing manner. "You don't have to be dad right now. Me and Virgil can take care of everything. Wouldn't that be nice, hmm?"  
  
Patton relaxed further into him, going almost boneless in his hold.  
  
Roman noticed Virgil stand up, in his peripherals, and take the abandoned plates of half eaten dinner. He shot the Side a grateful smile.  
  
"I think we've all had enough of sitting at the dinner table, don't you think?"

He received an affirmative hum.  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
Patton whined into his shoulder, fisting his shirt tighter.  
  
"Don't know..."  
  
"Ok, uh..." Roman struggled to come up with options.  
  
"We could watch a movie?" Virgil piped up, having returned from putting the plates in the fridge. Roman smiled, grateful for the save.  
  
He felt Patton nod.  
  
"We watch the 'paghetti movie?"  
  
The spaghetti movie? Roman glanced up at Virgil for help, only to receive a blank look and a shrug.  
  
"I'm sorry, darling, I don't quite know what you mean," Roman said tentatively, noting how Patton melted at the nickname. "Could you tell me more about the spaghetti movie?"  
  
"The 'paghetti movie. Where the doggies eat the 'paghetti," Patton elaborated almost nervously, as if Roman would deny his request.  
  
Truthfully, Roman would sooner jump off a cliff.  
  
Recognition flickered across Virgil's face.  
  
"You wanna watch Lady and the Tramp?"  
  
Patton nodded enthusiastically, regaining some of his usual giddiness.  
  
"Yeah! 'Paghetti movie!"  
  
Roman chuckled.  
"Spaghetti movie it is."  
  
He shuffled to the edge of his seat, getting ready to stand.  
  
"I'm gonna stand up now, alright Pat?"  
  
Patton's hands gripped his costume harder than Roman thought was possible.  
  
"Don't let go!" His response was panicked, almost desperate. It broke Roman's heart.  
  
He looked down, meeting Patton's watering eyes.  
  
" _Never_ ," he said, was sincerely as he could.  
  
He stood slowly, hands coming to grip Patton's thighs firmly. He walked alongside Virgil to the couch, sitting down and shifting to the side, kicking his legs up over the rest of the couch before Virgil could take a seat. He coaxed Patton to unwind his legs, and laid down, keeping the Moral Side on his chest.  
  
"Hey!" Virgil whined. "Quit hogging the couch, Princey."  
  
Roman smirked when he heard Patton giggle.

"You snooze you lose, right Pat?" Despite his statement, Roman snapped his fingers, making the couch long enough to accomodate at least three other people.  
  
Virgil huffed, but sat down without further complaint. Roman blushed when he felt the Side's thigh brush his foot. He snapped his fingers hastily, switching on the movie as a distraction to avoid either of the others to see his, no doubt, blazing cheeks.  
  
Patton giggled as Lady came on screen, taken out of her little gift box.  
  
"Puppy!" He squealed quietly, vibrating in excitement.  
  
Roman was sure his heart was going to burst. Patton was always adorable, sure, but this was a special kind of adorable that tugged Roman's heartstrings in a way they'd never been tugged before. A glance over at Virgil showed the Anxious Side watching them, face unreadable. Roman grappled for Virgil's hand, lacing his fingers through the other Side's. A faint smile tugged at Virgil's lips as he squeezed it gently. Roman squeezed it right back, bringing his other hand to rest on Patton's back.  
  
Patton's excitement seemed to settle as the movie progressed.  
  
"'Paghetti!" He whispered giddily when the famous 'Spaghetti Scene' appeared on screen.  
  
"Yeah, Patty-Cake, spaghetti," Roman chuckled, indulging Patton's enthusiasm.  
  
Even in the semi-darkness, Roman could see Patton's face turn bright red, before it was buried in his chest. The action attracted Virgil's attention.  
  
"Aw, did I embarrass you, baby?" Roman teased slightly.  
  
Patton nodded.  
  
"It's true though," Roman was advancing into dubious territory here. Patton's behaviour matched Logan's from the week before, but there was still a chance he could be horribly wrong. "You're our baby Patty-Cake!"  
  
Patton squeaked, and Roman could feel his burning face through his shirt. He craned his neck up to send Virgil what he knew was a positively smitten look. The Side laughed.  
  
"Wanna know why?" He said, somewhat mischievously. Roman couldn't wait for this.

"Why?" Patton asked, question muffled in Roman's chest.  
  
"Because you're the sweetest little thing we know!" Virgil grinned and, oh, Roman wasn't sure how much cuteness his heart could take.  
  
Patton whined.  
"S'op 'barrassing me!"  
  
Roman chuckled, pecking the top of Patton's head apologetically and rubbed circles on the small of his back. He felt Virgil shuffle closer and squeezed their interlocked hands once more. The Side leaned so close Roman could smell that ginger-y scent that always seemed to linger around him. He hoped Patton didn't feel his breath hitch.  
  
Virgil pressed a gentle kiss to an exposed part of Patton's cheek, making the Moral Side squirm and giggle adorably.  
  
Before he knew what he was doing, Roman untangled his fingers from Virgil's and pulled the Side down, slotting him between himself and the back of the couch. Virgil squeaked as he fell, landing unceremoniously.  
  
"Princey!" He huffed, sounding frustrated, but the tinge of red on his cheeks ruined the effect.  
  
Patton shifted on Roman's chest, throwing an arm around Virgil.  
  
"Cuddle time," he said seriously. "No one move."  
  
"The baby has spoken," Roman said solemnly, nudging Virgil with his elbow. "No one moves during cuddle time."  
  
Virgil huffed again, but it was more fond than anything. They all focussed on the movie. Patton tucked his head back into Roman's chest as Lady was chased by the feral stray dogs.  
  
"Scary..." he whimpered.  
  
Virgil cooed in sympathy.  
"Oh, we know, cupcake, but look who comes to the rescue!"  
  
As if on cue, Tramp jumped over the fence, defending Lady from the dogs. Patton watched timidly, speaking up just as Tramp attacked the big dog.  
  
"'S like you, Ro-Ro," he mumbled tiredly. "Hero."  
  
Roman was _not_ going to cry. He was _not._

They lapsed into silence once more. At some point, Virgil's arm had migrated to rest over Roman's chest, and his leg was thrown over Patton's.  
  
"C-can I watch too?" A tearful voice came from behind them.  
  
Virgil's head shot up from Roman's shoulder, nearly knocking him in the nose. Roman twisted his neck around as far as it would go. Logan was standing in the doorway in his unicorn onesie, hugging himself. His left thumb was halfway in his mouth. His eyes glistened in the light of the TV.   
  
Without missing a beat, Virgil sat up (much to Roman's dismay) and opened his arms to Logan.  
  
"Course you can, Lo. C'mere."  
  
The Logical Side walked briskly around the back of the sofa, throwing himself into Virgil's embrace awkwardly. Roman watched as Virgil swept Logan's feet off the floor in a - surely uncomfortable - half bridal carry and deposited him sideways on his lap. Logan showed no protest, snuggling closer, thumb slipping further into his mouth.  
  
"Where's your paci, kid?" He heard Virgil ask.  
  
Roman didn't hear Logan's mumbled response, but soon, Virgil turned around to face him.  
  
"Ro, can you conjure another pacifier?"  
  
Roman nodded - well, as best he could with Patton still resting on his chest - and snapped his fingers.  
  
A pacifier appeared in his free hand - a navy blue one with a glittery image of Saturn on the front - and he handed it to Virgil, who took it gratefully.  
  
Virgil slipped Logan's thumb out of his mouth and replaced it with the pacifier. The Side took it without hesitation, already dozing lightly.

That was when he noticed Patton watching Logan, something akin to longing on his face.  
  
"You want one too, muffin?" Roman asked.  
  
Patton nodded bashfully, hands coming up to cover his face.

"I have a pink one, p'ease?"  
  
Roman cooed.  
  
"Sure you can, sweetie. Here."  
  
He snapped his fingers again, conjuring a different pacifier. This one was pastel pink, with a little image of a blue cupcake on the front. Roman eased Patton's hands away from his face, and held out the pacifier in offering. Patton took it, after a second's hesitation. His eyes drooped, as he laid his head on Roman's chest again.  
  
As the end credits played, both Patton and Logan were deeply asleep, and the sounds of their even breathing filled the air. Virgil stood up, holding Logan on his hip. Roman tried to get up too, but found that Patton had pinned him to the couch.  
  
"Virge, help?" He groaned.  
  
Virgil snickered.  
"This is what you get for being a couch hog."  
  
In spite of his teasing, Roman could feel Virgil gently nudge Patton's legs sideways, allowing Roman to push his own legs off the couch and stand that way. He sat up, manouvering Patton so that he was straggled in Roman's lap, and stood.  
  
He and Virgil exited the Common Room, chatting quietly, as not to wake the sleeping pair.  
  
"Your room or my room?" Roman asked suddenly, praying Virgil wouldn't question his spontaneous decision for them all to sleep together.  
  
"Your room," Virgil replied without hesitation, as if he'd been hoping Roman would ask the question. "Pat's afraid of my curtains, remember?"  
  
Roman nodded, bumping his door open with his hip when they reached it. He snapped his fingers and the room was illuminated in the soft yellow glow of his fairy lights.  
  
Virgil let out a low chuckle that made his stomach do backflips.  
  
"Pat would love this, if he was awake."  
  
Roman hummed in agreement, snapping himself and Patton into sleepwear - his usual white t-shirt and red pants for him, and a soft frog onesie for Patton. The Side barely registered the change, snuggling further into Roman's embrace.  
  
Virgil did the same, snapping himself into a lavender t-shirt and- Roman would never get used to seeing those bare arms.  
  
He tore his eyes away, using one hand to pull the covers up and lay Patton down, holding the duvet open to allow Virgil to do the same.  
  
"Oh, what a _gentleman,"_ Virgil fake-swooned, clutching his chest melodramatically and batting his eyelashes, after slipping Logan into the bed.  
  
Roman grinned, taking the spot next to Patton and watching as Virgil slid in next to Logan. Instantly, Logan and Patton attached themselves to Virgil and himself respectively.  
  
"They're like little barnacles," Roman laughed to himself.

Virgil snorted, and, if asked, Roman would swear up and down that it was the most attractive noise he'd ever heard.  
  
"Yeah, they are."  
  
Sighing, Roman snapped his fingers, and the soft glow of the room dimmed to barely anything. In the darkness, he could feel Virgil's hand rest lightly on his hip.  
  
"Night, Princey."  
  
Roman smiled.  
  
"Night, Virge." 

**Author's Note:**

> Evidently, there are some missing pieces to this story, like what happened between Logan Roman and Virgil, but my brain decided that this wasn't going to be written chronologically so, uh, yeah. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Take care of yourselves <3


End file.
